I Missed You
by bunniefan001x3
Summary: Jumping Bunny rebels against her creator and befriends the very people her creator wanted her to kill. The PPGZ. She is one of them now and seeks to find her 'blast from the past', Blitz, who doesn't know he's a Rowdy. She also plans to help the RRBZ with their little 'problem'. Read and review please! First fanfic! BlitzxBunny BubblesxBoomer BrickxBlossom and ButtercupxButch!
1. Preface

**Hey everyone! This is my very first fan fiction and I'm very excited about it. I was told i was a good writer so now im going to find out! YAY! With all the fan fictions i have read, i fell in love with Bunny's character. She is just like me in real life because even i go insane at some moments in life. Therefore this story is about Bunny and Blitz, as well as the PPGZ and RRBZ (I saw a pairing of Bunny and Blitz...also with Bandit... so i choose Blitz *CREDIT TO WHOEVER CAME UP WITH THAT GOES TO THEM HEHE) I will also have the original PPGZ and RRBZ pairings!:D**

**NOW This is just like a preface not as chapter...so you can understand my story more. So here it is.**

**2 1/2 years ago!**

** Kaoru Matsubara, better known to you as Powered Buttercup, turned 14. Miyako Gotokuji, Rolling Bubbles, was not 14 but close to it, and Momoko Akatsutsumi, ****Hyper Blossom, had already been 14 . A few weeks after they celebrated Kaoru's birthday they came to the Professor's lab on a typical day.**

**There they saw a girl in purple, with light brown hair up in a high ponytail. She had a single purple rubber band holding her long brown hair up and her bangs went ****across one eye (like Butch's). She had the same PPGZ uniform. The girls were astonished to find another like them. She explained how she didn't know much about ****anything in life because she was created as a lab experiment *HINT* Project bunny... hehe i saw this in a story and it was awesome!* She rebelled against her ****creator and found a way to escape with the help of a boy that was her best friend. He had helped her escape with him but they both got separated He was created alongside her and was given the name Blitz, he was her partner that was supposed to kill the PPGZ. They had made a promise to get out together and find out more to life than being told what to do and when to do it. **** The girls talked with her all that night as they had a sleep over at the professor's lab. She figured out so much more and began to ****like them. How come her creator wanted her to kill them? She told them she didnt have a place to stay so the Professor decided to adopt her and gave her the ****name _Naru Hayashi_ (Give credit to darkpurplevampiregirl! Naru sounded cute and i couldnt think of a cute last name...) She learned about her powers and how she could turn them off. She had a frisbee for a weapon and her transform name was Jumping Bunny. The girls (or should i Blossom) decided to make her a part of the PPGZ team.**

* * *

**PRESENT DAY!**

** Alot has changed for the PPGZ, and they _changed_ alot too. **

_**Hayashi Naru, curious of all she missed out she studied alot and with the Professor's and Ken's help she became close to the same level of intelligence as Bubbles. (No offence to Bubbles, she one of my favorites. Bubbles has grown smarter too so she is not that dumb) She is technically the youngest of them but age wise she is the 3rd youngest. She has the same length hair in the same purple rubber hair band. Her bangs didnt change either. Her personaltiy changed from quiet and mysterious to hyper, a little insane at times, just basically crazy and hyper. She began to get her curves and has the biggest breasts 36D cups of the other 3. The PPGZ uniforms changed as well. Its now a long sleeve mini jacket (their color and has a yellow P on the front left and their name grafitii style on the back) that zips up over a black dress that fits each of their curves perfectly and stops a few inches from their butts (much to the girls dismay lol). They have long thigh high white socks with a black strip at the top (Look at my profile picture, credit the owner of the pic its not made by me ^^) and boots that come a few inches after the end of their ankles. **_

**But Naru still misses her old best friend and fears the worst for him. She thinks of him whenever she sees a guy with purple. (not THAT often)**

_**Matsubara Kaoru, she has opened a small girly side because of Naru but hasnt given up her sports streak. She is still the number one athlete in school for girls and still beats alot of guys. She doesnt realize how popular she is among the guys. Her hair is still short but isnt spiked up. It goes to her chin and flares out and frames her face nicely. She has the second biggest breasts 32D cups which she hates, and has really good curves. She starts to want to dress up occasionally but only if its her style. She is the second oldest of the group.**_

_**Akatsutsumi Momoko, the leader of the group and oldest. She still wears her favorite bow but in a small ponytail behind her head, she leaves alot of hair still down. She doesnt really wear her hair in a long ponytail unless she feels the need too. She is still interested in her love life but isnt boy crazy anymore. Since she developed her curves and 34B cups guys have started to take interest in her but she turns them down. She has become a brainiac but is still her candy loving hyper self.**_

_**Gotokuji Miyako, the youngest (techincally) of the group matured alot. She is still not as smart as the others but she sure is more cheerful than them. She's grown a slight mean streak after the couple of years of harsh high school girl's taunts but still remains one of the nicest girls in school. She is still very popular among guys and gets alot of love letters. She has also grown up like the other girls. She has 36C cups and perfect curves to match and she's noticed that some of the guys that claim they like her only want one thing from her. This is what made her less clueless and dense.**_

**NOW THAT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT... (yay finally you know what they look and act like now ^^)**

**Well actually in case you dont just send me a private message^^'**

**Now Momoko and Kaoru have already turned 17 (Naru and Miyako's birthday will come not far behind) and they are all beginning their junior year of school.**

**'Just another normal school year just like the last couple of years' the girls thought (probably not at the same time obviously) But Naru still misses her old best friend and fears the worst for him. **

**But thats what they think...!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Finally i can start the actual story ^^. I believe all the other bunny fans will like it! So i hope it turns out good, please let me know.**

* * *

**Bunny's P.O.V **

"ON YOUR LEFT SIDE BUNNY!" Blossom screamed out to warn me. I dodged with a back flip.

"BUNNY FINISH!" I yelled throwing my frizbee at Fuzzy Lumpkins. Buttercup attacked him also and he finally fell to the ground in defeat.

"Finally!" Bubbles sighed with relief. "Bubble Inprisionment!" He was trapped in one of her bubbles.

"Good job girls!" Blossom said giving a cute smile and thumbs up.

"Thanks for the save Blossom" I said hugging her. "THIS FIGHT WAS EPIC EPIC EPIC!"

"BUT LONG LONG LONG!" Bubbles laughed. We all giggled and ignored Fuzzy's demand to be released.

"Well we still have 30 minutes left" Blossom started while staring into her compactor. "Let's get him to the lab" We nodded as we jumped into the air. I love the feeling of the air brushing the strands of my hair in my face.

"So I'm excited for this school year" Bubbles said while looking at us with a big smile.

"Yeah me too" Buttercup added in. "Did you girls know they are offering softball this year? ITS GOING TO ROCK!"

"Softball?" I asked curiously. "Thats great and all but i was hoping you were gunna say gymnastics" Blossom laughed.

"Dont worry Bunny, their are still classes for that" Blossom exclaimed. "And dont worry about money either" She saw i was going to say that. Bubbles pushed the bubble fuzzy was in into the lab.

"Here Ken" I said smiling at my little brother. (Adoptive) He nodded with a sleepy face and went to wake up teh Professor. Then we turned back into our normal selves and hurried onto school.

"It's getting too quiet" Kaoru said looking at us. "I should have just left you girls and tried to skate away" We laughed at her.

"You wouldnt get far!" I sang. Momoko hooked arms with me.

"Naru" She said. "I want to hear a story again"

"What story?" I asked smiling. Apparently i tell good stories. Momoko usually studies so hard she never gets to hear any.

"Tell the story about the purple boy again. Its so romantic" Miyako said bringing her arms in front of her smiling. I half smiled at the ground.

"Okay then!" I exclaimed. "Well days after i was...well you know. My...creator took me into a strange room and told me my partner was in there."

"This is mushy crap-" Kaoru started but i interupted her.

"SHHHHHH" I said. "Listen to it Momoko's only asked about it once"

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_I walked into the strange room feeling the eerie surroundings settleing in on me. _

_"Hello?" A husky voice asked. "Are you her?"_

_"Hey there, are you him?" I asked. He chuckles and comes out of the shadows. _

_"Yes i guess so, your my partner?" He asked me curiously. He looked me up and down as i also scanned him. He had a little darker brown hair than me. Darker purple eyes, and had a purple headband aroudn his head._

_"Yeah i guess so" I responded with a smile. "I'm Bunny. Jumping Bunny." He comes up and grabs my hand. _

_"Im Blitz" He said trying to copy my smile. "I was made 3 days before you" I nodded at him._

_"So boss says we have a mission, and we should get to know each other and train?" I said in a question tone. He nods._

_"Do you like the boss?" He asked me suddenly. I looked around, he's bold for asking me that question._

_"Yes and no" I said confused. We sat on the ground and stared at each other._

_"Why?" He asked another question staring straight at me._

_"Because if it werent for him, me and you wouldnt be here" I said suddenly feeling warmth on my cheeks. "And no because i dont like the mission i dont believe in killing"_

_"Same" He smiles. "We're alot alike" He also has the warmth on his cheeks._

_"So we can be close friends?" I asked smiling. "I think that's partners"_

_"Yes, we are close friends then!" He exclaims. "Let's start training before boss gets angry." I nodded while we got in fighting stance in front of each other to practice. Both of us not knowing to much about anything we were doing._

* * *

"How cute!" Momoko said sighing. I glanced up at them and felt my cheeks warm up while telling the story. Blitz... he was my first love.

"And you guys escaped right?" Kaoru asked and we smirked at her. She's interested in my love story hehe!

"Yup, we escaped together but got lost when he backed me up with the guards" I sighed at the last memory i had of him.

"Classic romance!" Miyako giggled hooking my other arm with hers and she had Kaoru's other arm.

"Yeah" I said going back to smiling again. That was almost 3 years ago... We stopped and pushed our way through the gates. 3rd year in high school here we come!

**Miyako's P.O.V **

Naru's story is so sweet. I know she must miss him, he was her first best friend. I wonder if she ever loved him? She never talks about love. We walked into the school and went into the breakfast room to sit down.

"Why is it whenever we feel like we are going to be late we are actually early?" Momoko sighed while we put our bags in. She finished buttoning her black button up mini tank top that was over a hot pink t-shirt. She had on cute blue jeans and pink converse.

"I dont know but i was feeling the same" Naru sweat dropped. She wore a purple and black tank top that had a big X in the middle and had lots of lines. It almost looked gothic but it was adorable. She had a purple pin on her bangs that covered her left eye even though it didnt pin them back, it was just there. She wore a mid thigh dark purple skirt and long purple buckle up boots.

"Whatever" Kaoru sighed putting her bag on the table. She had plain green tank top that matched her lime green eyes and a mini jacket with a graffiti skull on the back (it was black). Kaoru had black skinny jeans and dark buckle up boots also.

"Miyako-chan!" I turned to the person calling my name and saw it was a classmate. Hiroshi Heimaru (made up name...) he is one of the guys that like me alot.

"Hello Heimaru-kun" I smiled. "Is there something you need?" Naru giggled in the background but Kaoru and Momoko seemed use to this and just turned to their bags.

"Oh i just saw you over here. Nice outfit" He compliments with a small smile. I wore a a baby blue long sleeve shirt that was a little tight. I guess its getting small. The sleeves stopped near my thumbs. I had two blue ribbons in my hair, its still pigtails but less curly. I do a new thing were i tie my hair together as a hair bow so my pigtails are cute with my hair looking like hairbands. I had a matching blue skirt on and matching flats.

"Thanks!" I laughed. "Your black jacket is cool looking"

"Thank you." He says blushing. "Ummm oh yeah! Did ya hear about the new students?"

"Wait new students?!" Naru yelled. "Are they girls or boys? How many!" Me and Heimaru-kun sweat dropped. Such a hyper thing Naru is.

"they are 3 new boys" He said while me and the girls stiffened up.

"Thanks for telling me, that's interesting" I smiled at him. He blushes and waves at me.

"See you later Miyako-chan" He winked running back to his friends.

"Ahhh young love" Naru said wrapping and arm around me. I blushed.

"N-no!" I said nervously. "I told him no thank you, but he insists on me being his girlfriend"

"I was just joking" Naru laughed with Kaoru.

"3 new boys?" Momoko narrowed her eyes. "How convenient"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked looking at her.

"3 new students at a time and-" She paused. "Well i dont know, it feels funny"

"Your right Momoko" I said nodding. The bell rings and we rushed to our first class together.

* * *

**YAY IM DONE FOR NOW! Please review my story, i think its pretty good so far. The chapters ahead should get more interesting and better as i write! PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I had MAJOR writers block. I was very worried on how well i was doing ;/ but i promise it will get better! ALOT better ;D

* * *

_End of Chapter 1:_

_"3 new boys?" Momoko narrowed her eyes. "How convenient"_

_"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked looking at her._

_"3 new students at a time and-" She paused. "Well i dont know, it feels funny"_

_"Your right Momoko" Miyako said nodding. The bell rings and they rushed to their first class together. _

* * *

**Kaoru's P.o.v **

Me and my best friends ran into our first period English class. You can tell its English class because when you walk in the smell on paper and ink slaps you across your face. Almost literally.

"OH MY GOD!" Naru cried with joy. "I call the seat next to the seat next to the window!" We all sweat dropped at her hyperness.

"Why didnt you just say the seat by Kaoru? She always sits next to the window Naru" Momoko laughed. I nodded my head but all Naru does is grin. We all walked to our destined spots.

"Hey girls i think i prefer a seat up front, to see the board better" Miyako says hinting with sweetness.

"Sure Miyako-chan" Naru nods. Miyako heads up to the very left row and sits in the second seat. I find my natural spot at the window on the very left side row. Naru sits beside me and Momoko sits in front of Naru. I laughed as i seen Heimaru, leader of Miyako's fan club boys, take the seat behind her. A lot of his stupid members sat around her.

"Poor Miyako..." Momoko snickered. "Her fault for sitting so vulnerable." I laughed in agreement while Naru was lost in thought again. One thing i noticed is, we all hit high school and suddenly a lot of guys want us. Not the whole school boys though, thats just too damn dramatic to say.

"Kaoru-chan?" Naru poked me. She puffed her cheeks out when i looked at her. "I want to eat grapes." Momoko burst out into laughter as i tried my best to control it. The bad part is, she is DEAD serious.

"Sorry Naru, and what did i say about calling me -chan?" I threatened. She squeaks but giggles shortly after. Another bad thing, my best friends know me too much and now my threats barely work on them!

"Okay class!" Keene (Kaoru calls her) said dropping a handful of notes on her desk. "Lets get started with roll-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in?"

"Yo" A trio of boys said while coming in with books and papers. The black haired guy caught my eye first. His hair was spiked upwards with a glow obviously giving off that it was kept by hair gel. His eyes forest green, almost like mine. He was fairly muscle. I blush at the thought. 'Another meat head, probably a skirt chaser too' I noticed his plain black muscle shirt that clung to him. Oh shit, dont blush.

"Look at the red haired guy!" Momoko gasped in small delight. The guy had the same color, auburn hair, as Momoko and was also fairly built. His hair was spiked downwards only his bangs coming out of his backwards red cap. He had blood red eyes that made me cock an eyebrow. Along with his hat he wore a plain white button up tee with a red vest. I smirked at this choice in fashion. 'No body usually has red eyes?'

"Falling in love already this year are we?" Naru grins. "Miyako is staring at the blonde boy" The blonde had the same coat of hair as Miyako and nearly the same eyes. His were darker, like sapphires. The boy was also very built. He had a plain white tee and a open button up blue plaid (short sleeve) jacket.

"Well welcome!" Keene interupted my gaze. "What are your names?" The next thing these boys says sends everyone a panic, especially us girls.

"Im Brick"

"Im Boomer, hello!"

"Butch..."

"We're the Rowdyruffs" Brick and Boomer smiled while Butch smirked at me. I half blushed. 'What the fuck?' Momoko looked very panicked and Miyako looked scared. Naru was pure shocked as she was finally seeing the Rowdy's.

* * *

**Brick's P.o.v**

My smiled turned quickly turned into a smirk as i noticed Blossom in class. Although, she doesnt have the same uniform? I notice my brothers staring at their counterparts briefly same as me. Blossom has changed alot, she even more beautiful than she was back then. Her strawberry eyes and long auburn hair is mesmerizing.

"W-what?" the teachers freaks out. I didnt notice until now that so was the rest of the class. My smirked dropped.

"Dont worry, we aren't back to cause trouble. We just want to get through school." Butch said giving his signature smirk. We actually did come back to finish school, but we were hoping to find the Puffs again. This time we would actually be able to confess to them.

"How do we know that?" A dirty blonde hair guy says standing up. He was pointing an accused finger at us, which my brothers and i frowned at. He is the guy sitting behind who i know has to be Bubbles.

"Because if it wasnt dont'ya think we would have started a mess already?" Boomer said sincerely. Him and his niceness drives me and especially Butch over the edge. Not so much that he is nice, just over-nice. We love him as our brother non-the-less. The dirty blonde haired guy sat down in defeat.

"Okay, Im Miss Keene." The teacher says respectively. "You can choose where you sit." I smirked at the plan in mind. Hello Blossom and the empty seat in front of her. I walk straight up to the seat, smirk at her, and sit down.

"Ugh..." I hear her mutter. I tried not to laugh. Sorry my cherry, but if you think this is the worst part wait till i start flirting with you. I notice Boomer took a seat in front of Bubbles and Butch sat in front of Buttercup.

"Okay i'll start with roll call" Miss Keene said grabbing a sheet of paper off her desk. I turned my head to look at Butch and i noticed this purple eyed girl staring at me unemotionally. 'Thats weird, she looks like she knows me, and why does she have PURPLE eyes?' WAIT! Is this girl that new Puff? Bunny?

"Himeko Shirogane?"

"Here and beautiful as always" The girls answers. One look at her and i shuttered. She is as ugly as being fucked in the face, with those two ugly brown curly balls she calls pigtails. Only Bubbles brings out the pigtail look. Though if i said that out loud Boomer would kill me for the wrong idea.

"Heimaru Toshi (made up)?"

"Here." Its that guy that stood up to us.

"Kaoru Matsubara?"

"Present." I widened my eyes as i looked back. Butch as obviously shocked too. Buttercup had a secret identity Which means so does the other girls.

"Amy Mioshi?"

"Here"

"Momoko Akatsutsumi?"

"Here..." I mentally gasped as i heard my soon to be lover's secret name. Momoko?

"Miyako Gotokuji?"

"Here, ma'am I looked at Bubbles who revealed her name. Boomer looked shocked but didnt look back.I noticed the group of boys seating around her and felt sort of sorry for her. At leas ti dont have competition with my girl. Do...i?

"Naru Hayashi?" I looked at the brunette.

"I am here as well!" I saw her mutter something that looked like she was saying 'grapes'. I laughed to myself. Definitely Bunny. My brothers and i remember watching a fight ans seeing this purple girl come with her frisbee to help our girls.

"Okay class." Miss Keene went on about the rules and everything but i noticed no one paying attention. So i turn around to Bloss- Momoko.

"Hi Bl- Momoko" I smiled. She blushes a bit but frowns.

"H-hi, what do you want?" She asked only a bit rudely. She knows its me, heh.

"You know me...dont you?" I smirked. She looks away. Then she looks back at me.

"Duh, everyone knows you" She musters. I was taken back.

"I know you know me.." I smirked still. "Because i know you" Her eyes went wide.

"W-we just m-met" She studders which i find so cute. I noticed Bun-Naru glaring at me a bit. Suddenly a note hit my face.

"What the-" Momoko tries not to laugh at me as i unfold it.

_Dont mess with my Momoko, Rowdyruff_

_~Sakumoto~ _

I frowned like hell after this. Who the fuck? Who dares tell me this, and uses 'my Momoko'? I looked at this ugly brown eyed dude glaring at me. Dark brown hair spiked upwards like Butch. Before i could yell...

"How do you know me Brick?" Momoko asked a bit icy. I noticed another couple of guys staring at Momoko, which made me go crazy. Was all the Puffs desirable to all these high school boys? Well maybe not all, but now i get it. All the puffs have fan clubs. I laughed.

"Whats so funny? Why arent you answering me?" Momoko frowned with pink cheeks. She is so adorable.

"Sorry, nothing. And if you dont figure it out yourself its sort of sad..." I smirked. She sighs angrily. Miss Keene caught my attention a she turned around, i did too. I noticed Boomer talking to the Miyako girl and she was blushing slightly and smiling. Lucky bastard.

"Thats all class" Miss Keene said as the bell rang.

* * *

**Unkown P.o.v **

I was trutting along the path i was told to take by that old man. He better be right about this. I notice a gate that says TOWNSVILLE. I pushed my way through. But i stopped when i closed the gates. I didnt want a new life. I wanted my old life back. Maybe it was too late to call of that search? I sighed painfully and clutched a trinket to my heart. I miss you.

* * *

How was that people? Is it getting more interesting!:) Please review! Any questions then you should private message me and I'll answer them, no doubt! And sorry about my mistake in the preface, i meant Blitz.


	4. Chapter 3

COOOOLLLL! I think this story is doing okay so far. Just some mistakes here and there! :) Thanks you to all the reviewers that reviewed so far!

Dragonroses

Bunnylov3r22

lovingcharlene.p

GeekyGirlMeow

PPGZ Lover099

Kawaii Anime Girl 101

and whoever the Guest was! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ;)

* * *

End of Chapter 2:

_"Whats so funny? Why arent you answering me?" Momoko frowned with pink cheeks. She is so adorable._

_"Sorry, nothing. And if you dont figure it out yourself its sort of sad..." Brick smirked. She sighs angrily. Miss Keene caught his attention as she turned around, Brick did too. He noticed Boomer talking to the Miyako girl and she was blushing slightly and smiling. Lucky bastard._

_"Thats all class" Miss Keene said as the bell rang._

* * *

_**Unkown P.o.v **_

_I was trutting along the path i was told to take by that old man. He better be right about this. I notice a gate that says TOWNSVILLE. I pushed my way through. But i stopped when i closed the gates. I didnt want a new life. I wanted my old life back. Maybe it was too late to call of that search? I sighed painfully and clutched a trinket to my heart. I miss you. _

* * *

_TIME SKIP: Lunch time_

**Momoko's P.O.V**

I ran to Naru's locker after 4th class ended. When i say ran, i mean like the fucking 100 meter dash.

"NARUUU!" I screeched. When I reached her she slammed her locker.

"Momoko" She says with a serious look. "Those guys are the Rowdy's you guys always told me about!"

"YES!" I growled. "I think Brick knows who i really am!" She peeped around me to see if she saw any of them.

"Brick looked at me like he knew me too" She sighs. "But guess what they are having for lunch. JELLO!"

"Stay focused" I muttered. "Last class Brick threw a note at me, it said that he wanted to talk to me AT LUNCH!"

"So that's why you were running how i usually run!" She giggled. "Come on, we better find Miyako and Kaoru"

"Well they both had last class together" I said happily. "Lets go find them."

"TO THE FUCKING LUNCHROOM!" Naru yelled causing people to look at us. I blushed. Everyone already knows how hyper and random she is but they still love her for it.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V In the lunchroom **

"So they have secret identies" Brick smirked to us. I nodded.

"It is them, i know that was Buttercup" I grinned. "She acts just like her, you should have seen her last class."

"Bubbles is still so cute" Boomer smiled with a blush. "Too bad i have a horrible competition for her." I laughed.

"I think we all do, did you see in first class. A bunch of guys staring at them. Even Bunny" Brick said with one of his eyes twitching.

"Yeah, im not worried though, im better" I smirked grabbing a tray from a kid.

"HEY!"

"Well i am" Boomer sighed. "I want Miyako-chan to like me." Such a girly boy. Such an IDIOT.

"Some kid, Sakumoto, threatened ME to stay away from HER" Brick laughed. We joined him. A dude threathened a rowdyruff?! Thats hilarious. All of a sudden...

"JELLLLOOOOOOOOOO!" Someone screamed pulling a string of girls with them.

"G-gomen..." Miyako said embarrased pulling away from the string of girls. I noticed Kaoru. "Naru-chan is just very hyper active."

"oh Miyako-chan! Hi..." Boomer said and me and Brick face palmed.

"Hi" She giggled shyly.

"MIYAKO!" Kaoru and Momoko yelled tapping their feet. They were glaring at us. I smirked.

"Sup Kaoru?" I asked standing next to her.

"Nothing you need to worry about!" She growled. The girls grabbed their food and walked away.

"Following them?" Me and Boomer asked Brick. He nodded. We all smirked and followed behind them.

"Oh god... what do you want?!" Momoko hissed at Brick. I held the urge to laugh. Boomer sits by Miyako who doesnt seem to have a problem with it.

"We just want to sit with someone we know" Brick said inoccently while i nodded at Kaoru. She growls.

"Oh come on guys, let them sit with us" Naru giggled. "I want to GET to know them" She had a evil look and we gulped.

"Whatever!" They said sitting down. I sat across from Naru and beside Kaoru. Brick sat in front of Momoko and beside Boomer.

"This jello is good Naru" Miyako smiled.

"Yeah i know right?!" Naru giggled. "So you guys, Rowdy's right?"

"Yup" We said.

"Hey Miyako-chan!" A guy said coming to her. Its that Heimaru guy. Boomer looked at the guy in a slight disgust. I laughed.

"Yes?" She ask still smiling.

"You can have my jello!" He said putting it on her plate

"Oh...a-arigato..." She giggles. Naru laughs while Momoko just stares at him. They start talking until someone calls him over.

"That is pathetic" Kaoru groaned resting her head on her arms. She pushed her lunch away.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me as if i were crazy.

"Why would you care?" She asked slightly surprised.

"Now Kaoru lets not start a food fight!" Naru whispered while doing something with her hands. "You know i still want grapes." We all cracked up.

* * *

**Mystery P.O.V In front of the school**

"Are you sure about this boss?" Fin asked me. "You never went to a school before."

"Im willing to" I said glancing at him. He was my right hand man and best friend for a long time. "I have to try Fin. Im always confused and i miss her."

"So you think you can find her in a school? And how can she help you?" He asked me frowning. I laughed.

"She has always been the type to help me out Fin. Now remember my other name? We are undercover" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, my name is Fin Tazumi (made up) Im your 'cousin'" He says smirking. "And your Naku Tazumi"

"Good, i hope that weird old man led me to the right town. If i dont find her ill be pissed." I growled.

"It'll be hard" Fin said glancing at me. "Uhh... do you even know her real name?" I sighed.

"I told you, her real name was always Bunny" I said. "Jumping Bunny"

"Okay okay... lets just get signed up." He sighed. I nodded. I was wearing what i thought normal school people wore. I wore a black kind of baggy v cut shirt (short sleeve), purple wrist bands, and black pants that matched. Nto to mention i wore dark purple shoes. I tied a black headband around my forehead.

"You look like a ninja" Fin laughed. I sweat dropped and hit him on the top of his head. I took off the headband.

"There." I said looking at him. "The average high school boy." He laughed. He was wearing a navy green shirt with a camo jacket, blue jeans, and white shoes. We walked into the school. I didnt see anyone which made me confused all over again.

"Hey you two!" A person growled at us. I looked around to find the principal just like i wanted.

"Yo" I said waving with a smile. "Me and my cousin here are new!" His eyes seem to light up.

"Oh are you two the Tazumi's? I got your call yesterday and your files are ready" He said then signaled us to follow him. We went into his office and he handed us schedules and locker numbers.

"Right now its lunch, so here is a map of the school" He said handing it to us. "Report to lunch now, that map should help you."

"Thank you" Fin said scanning his schedule. We walked around till i found the lunch room on the map.

"Ready for this Fin?" I smirked. He laughed. We walked in and some people stared. We were by a group of people putting their trays away to be washed.

"High school girls? Yes" He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "But i have to ask, do you really think a SUPER HERO would come to school?"

"Nope, i think she would have a secret identity, like me sort of" I laughed. "If i know her like i think i do, it wont be hard to find the most hyper person ever"

"Your right" He laughed with me. He accidently hit the bag i had on my back and my lunch spilled all over the floor. OH SHIT! MY GRAPES!

"Oh... g-gomensai! I hope that wasnt my fault." said a beautiful blonde haired girl. Fin stared at her.

"No, it was his fault" I said pointing at Fin.

"You two look new" She giggles. We nod.

"Im Miyako, Miyako Gotokuji!" She cheers. Suddenly a bunch of people join her.

"MIYAKO!" A black haired and red haired girl yelled.

"Hey, do you have yet another fan boy Miyako?" A adorable brown haired girl asked poking her. I stared in shock at the guys behind them. Fin did too. They had the same uniform i had before i chagned! But ni different colors.

"Who are you guys?" I asked looking at them. They all seemed confused.

"We are the Rowdyruff boys Z" They said staring. Rowdyruff?

"But no Naru-chan" The girl named Miyako sweat droped. "They are new here, i was just helping them." She handed me my lunch box.

"Thanks, so your Naru?" I asked with a smirk. This girl is so fucking adorable. She has nice fashion to. She nodded.

"Well hello there, im Fin, and this is Naku" Fin smirked flirtatiously to the blonde girl.

"Watch it" The blue boy coughed with a made look. i chuckled he tried to cover up what he just said.

"Huh?" The girls asked. The black haired one laughed.

"Okay lets introduce ourselves!" Naru said. "You already know im Naru, thats Miyako, Thats Momoko, thats Kaoru!"

"Nice to meet you" We said.

"Yeah and im Brick, thats Boomer, and thats Butch" the red guy said pointing. Ill have to find out more about these guys later.

"Well since you guys are so nice...do you know who the-" I was about to say Powerpuffs when Fin slammed his hand on my mouth. I gave him a what the hell look.

"Do you guys wanna hang out after school?" Fin asked looking towards Miyako.

"Sure, we can help you and tell you all about the school!" The girls except Karou said.

"Ugh, drag me into it why dont you" She groaned.

"Dont worry babe, it might be fun" Butch smirked grabbing her.

"DONT EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" She yelled causing a scene.

"Why dont we just-" Before Naru could say anything the bell rang. "Opps gotta run!" The girls took off with the boys following them

"Fin wtf? I could have found out about Bunny!" I yelled at him.

"Look, those boys looked just like you!" He said. "And look over there." I looked to where he was pointing. I saw a poster that said:

PPGZ!

BLOSSOM: *picutre shown*

BUBBLES: *picture shown*

BUTTERCUP: *picture shown*

BUNNY: *picture shown*

I raised my eyes in pure shock. B-bunny! She is one of those super heroines now?! I have to find her! At least now it would be easier.

"See?" Fin smirked. "Dont get so hyper about it"

"You know... that Boomer guy was about to kill you" I smirked. He looked confused.

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

"I know your a flirter, but that Miyako girl seems to be the object of Boomer's attention" I laughed. He frowned.

"I cant help it, it happens with every beautiful girl" He smirks. "Lets go we cant be late on our first day." I nodded. We began walking to our 6th class, although while doing so i could only think of a plan to get Bunny to see me.

* * *

OMG NAKU IS BLTIZ! AND HE IS SO CLUELESS! lol i hoped you guys liked that. But it was funny they both crave grapes.


	5. Chapter 4

**HEYYYY GUYS! SORRY! I was busy so much with the end of school! AND EEEPPP My boyfriend and I had our anniversary of being together for 4 years now! :D Its was JUNE 9 and he left for a camp on the 22 so now I have to wait until the end of summer!**

**Regardless I should be less distracted now. And i have a BRILLANT idea for another story also :)**

* * *

End of Chapter 3:

_"Look, those boys looked just like you!" Fin said. "And look over there." Naku looked to where he was pointing. He saw a poster that said:_

_POWERPUFF GIRL Z!_

_BLOSSOM: *picture shown*_

_BUBBLES: *picture shown*_

_BUTTERCUP: *picture shown*_

_BUNNY: *picture shown*_

_Naku raised his eyes in pure shock. B-bunny! She is one of those super heroines now?! He has to find her! At least now it would be easier..._

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL! Miyako's P.O.V**

I furrowed my eyebrows together as Boomer talked to me. I was trying to keep up with what he was saying but I felt uncomfortable with the longing stares I was getting from other boys. All of us girls, except Naru, were in the same predicament.

"STUPID! WHO WOULD WANT TO STARE AT YOU?! Kaoru shouted angrily. We paused and looked at Kaoru. She was being harassed by Butch who only smirked. "DONT BE SO SELF CENTERED!"

"Just admit you were admiring my good looks" He said the smirk not leaving his face. Me and Boomer sweat dropped. This was causing a scene, although Naru seemed to be enjoying herself. This is how it has been all day. They boys just wont leave us alone.

'Its definitely something I'm not used to' I thought as I clutched my bag back over my shoulder. I looked at Boomer who was laughing. His shaggy blonde hair moving in his face as he laughed. I was a good 5 feet away from him. I blushed. From here...he actually look a little dashin-

"Konnichiwa Miyako-chan!" Hiroshi's familiar face interrupted my view of Boomer's. I stepped back in surprise and smiled a bit.

"K-Konnichiwa" I said putting my arms out in front of me. Suddenly Naru jumped beside me with her arm on my shoulder. This sudden movement made me jump.

"Hello there Hiroshi-kun" Naru said smiling happily. "I see you are bothering my friend again." She loved teasing him about me when she had the chance. Hiroshi was used to it though. He blushed slightly.

"Hello Hayashi-san" He said smiling slightly. Naru's smiled turned into a slight frown.

"Eh...we are kinda close but you wont call me by my first name!" Naru pouted. "Almost everyone does!" Hiroshi laughed and I giggled. Boomer looked over here and frowned. I stared at him in curiosity. What is making him frown?

"Momoko-chan, it was a joke!" I heard Brick's voice call in a slight laugh. "Gomen" Momoko was heading towards us but whirled around.

"THAT WAS NO JOKE! GO AWAY!" She shouted and ran to us. She looked highly irritated.

"Oh Hiroshi-kun, hello" She said sweat dropping. Although most of our classmate were used to her old self emerging sometimes she still didn't like it to show. "Gomensai"

"Its alright, I understand if it's those troublesome Rowdyruffs" He smiled at her. "Hello Akataksumi-san"

"You don't call her by her first name either!" Naru whined again. "Jeez you only call Miyako-chan!" My face flushed a little. Hiroshi blushed.

"W-well I am going to go play some basketball" He exclaimed quickly. He gave us good byes and I giggled when he ran off.

"Such a weird character" Momoko sighed putting her arm around mine. "I don't understand his problem with our first names"

"I have no idea either" I admitted. Boomer suddenly jumped beside me and scared the heck out of me and Momoko.

"BOOMER!" Naru boomed. "DONT EVER APPEAR LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Boomer laughed slightly.

"Hey where is Brick?" Momoko said suddenly curious. She had just yelled at him, but he didn't follow after her as usual. We looked to see him with Butch and Kaoru. Kaoru's face was red with anger and the two were laughing.

"Should we go save Kaoru-chan?" Naru asked. Momoko let go of my arm and suddenly had an angry face.

"OI! BRICK YOU INSANE EXCUSE FOR A BOY! LAY OFF KAORU-CHAN!" Momoko said running towards them waving her fists around. I sweat dropped. Now it was just me, Naru and Boomer.

"U-ummmm" I said turning to them. Naru thought for a moment and her face clicked.

"Lets go over there as well Miyako!" Naru exclaimed. Suddenly Boomer grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. My face flushed and I was in shock.

"I'm afraid I cant let you steal my girl just yet" He said with a charming smile and fierce glance at Naru. She stared at him im disbelief.

"B-boomer..." I said embarrassed and struggling in his grasp. How can he do this to me...I'm so stupid. He was receiving glares from a few guys and some confusing looks from girls.

"I admire your personality, Boomer Jojo!" Boomed a voice from on top of the gates. I saw those new guys on top of it staring down in amusement. I blushed even more. I pushed away from Boomer and he pouted. Naru blushed slightly at the new guy. They jumped down near us.

"Why are you bothering to watch anyways?" Boomer asked curiously. "Are you interested in her?" Fin smirked a bit and I looked at Naru.

"Well she is beautiful, but far too polite and nice for me" He says as if he actually gave it some thought for awhile. My mouth, along with Naru's, dropped to the floor. Boomer smiled.

"Good, cause the lady-like is just my type" He says giving me a charming smile. I looked away from his gaze and turned my body shyly. Fin laughed.

"Oi...Naku say something! Dont be a creep" Fin smirked and nudged Naku. Naku looked at Naru and smiled. She blushed slighty.

"Y-you got something to say?" She said cocking an eyebrow. Naku laughs.

"Do you guys know when the PPGZ show theirselves?" He asked. Our eyes went wide at the sudden question. I looked at Boomer and he understood the secrecy in our identities. I sighed in relief that he was complying.

"Hey it's that guy again" Kaoru said walking up with Momoko. I turned to them, thankful for the distraction.

"Oh h-hey guys! Weren't you with Brick and Butch?" I asked. They both smirked and pointed to their beat up bodies a few feet away. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Whats going on?" Momoko asked directing towards Fin and Naku.

"They want to know about the PPGZ" Naru said with unusual seriousness in her voice. Momoko and Kaoru exchanged uneasy glances and looked back at Naku.

"Why? They are just the best heroines of this town." Kaoru shrugged playing it cool.

"Well...I'm looking for ...someone" He said hesitantly. His hand going to his collarbone. Is that a chain I see? Maybe he is clutching a necklace?

"Someone, eh? And you think the PPGZ can help?" Naru asked curiously. Naku gave her a pleased look.

"She is a PPGZ" He answered and all of us girl's mouth dropped in surprise. Who was he looking for? And why?

"U-um...who-"

"My my...Naku we need to go!" Fin said nervously pulling Naku away. We decided not to push the issue or we might give ourselves away. I had not noticed the fear in Momoko's eyes, or the fact Naku and Fin were already disappearing, OR the fact that Boomer had left and was near his brothers.

"What was that about?" I asked them feeling uneasy myself. Naru gulped.

"Why is he looking for one of us?" She asked looking around.

"Question is, does he want to do something bad?" Momoko asked fidgeting with her hands. "We have to figure out who he wants to talk to" We nodded. Suddenly arms wrapped around me again. I freaked out and started struggling against Boomer.

"Boomer!" I whined and the flushed. I didn't mean to whine like that. He laughed at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before letting me go. I noticed the boys and done the same to Kaoru and Momoko. They waved goodbye and suddenly disappeared. I blinked in surprise.

"They left?" I asked confused. Naru shrugged her shoulders.

"Isnt it a good thing? That bastard..." Kaoru said wiping her cheek. I sweat dropped and giggled nervously.

"I wonder why they did leave though" Momoko said curiously. "Oh well! How about we get some pizza girls?"

"YEA!" We cheered and began walking on our way to the local Pizza shop. 'A lot has happened...but I feel even more will happen now with the arrival of Naku and Fin'

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm going to get started on my other story now! Bai bai! :D**


End file.
